Tragic Takedown
by Vampire Death Kiss
Summary: Deep down, Meta Knight truly cared for Kirby. Will he ever reveal to Kirby the deep care he has for him, especially when an unbeatable new enemy arrives?-Chapter 2 is up!-
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Wow, it's been months since I've submitted anything to this site. This is my first-ever Kirby story, so please understand if any characters are a little OOC. Also, this story is based off of the Kirby anime, Hoshi no Kaabii, but I'm using the English names for the characters. Anyway, enjoy! All characters in this story are copyright of Nintendo.**

* * *

Tragic Takedown:Chapter 1

"Poyo!"

The young, cheery yell of a familiar pink puffball is heard a distance away. The little puffball, who is known as Kirby, had a basket filled to the brim with all sorts of delightful treats. Delicious buttercream icing-laced cakes, cookies with huge chunks of chocolate in them, and all sorts of yummy candies that ranged from chewy caramel bites to licorice to hard jawbreakers that melted in your mouth were included in the woven basket. The young Star Warrior was giving these desserts as a thank-you to a very special friend…or more like an acquaintance.

At times, Kirby and this certain somebody were like rivals to one another. They would have sword-on-sword fights that were often brutal, but never really left bad blood between the two. This certain acquaintance; however, is a great ally to Kirby in times of need. He also guided Kirby at times when Kirby was clueless as to how he was to defeat certain creatures.

Regardless of the fact that this somebody normally kept a stoic stance and often opted to avoid others, Kirby knew that, deep down, he truly cared. Kirby just sorely wished that, for even just once, that this somebody would just give him a hug, a simple pat on the back, something that showed Kirby that he did care and had some sort of love for him, whether it be a friendship love or a fatherly love. Kirby sighed; he knew that his acquaintance was a bit stubborn and likely would never show such affection.

The pink puffball halted just inches away from the gigantic door of Castle Dedede and knocked a bit loud on the door with one of his nubby arms. A few moments later, he was greeted at the door by a purple-skinned snail with facial hair. "Kirby!" the snail, Escargoon, shouted in surprise. "What are you doing here?" He then eyed the sweet-filled basket that Kirby carried. "A-Are those for his Majesty?" Escargoon asked.

Kirby shook his head and replied with a smile, "Meta!"

Escargoon gave Kirby a look of both confusion and shock as he questioned, "Wait, these are for Meta Knight?" He took the basket from Kirby upon asking the question. "Poyo!" Kirby replied as he nodded.

Escargoon was still confused, but told Kirby, "O-Ok, I'll give this to Meta Knight right away."

"Poyo!" Kirby responded with a smile as he made his way back down the path into downtown Cappytown.

Afterwards, Escargoon thought to himself, _Why would Kirby be giving Meta Knight all these delicious sweets? _He then shrugged his shoulders and went back inside the castle, closing the door behind him.

* * *

In one of the rooms of Castle Dedede, we spot a very familiar masked swordsman resting in a recliner. His normally bright yellow eyes transformed into an emerald green that signified that he was deep in thought. He was thinking about his days when he was a part of the Galaxy Soldier Army. He avoided the mental images of the fate his friends endured, and instead, tried to remember the good times he had with his soldier buddies. It was great fun to work with his comrades and he was greatly respected by them as well as the Cappies are to him now, but he realized one thing about his relationship with his Army friends.

Even in those days, he was always regarded as the serious type. He wasn't one of those that played practical jokes and goofed around. Well, he knew that when you had to defeat such forces as those of Nightmare's, that you couldn't play around. Fighting off horrible demon beasts that were created by Nightmare was always his top priority, and he was going to do his job to the best of his ability, even if it meant dying in the process.

Unfortunately, he had to suffer the mental scarring of seeing his friends die. As the only survivor of the Galaxy Soldier Army, he had a wave of sadness over him, but no one to comfort him in his time of need. His friends were all dead, and he was all alone. He wished that he would've joked around with his buddies just once, just let go of his serious, stoic manner for just once around his friends, but he never did, and now it was too late. He didn't cry or act out in rage; he just stood there, watching the doom that unfolded before his very eyes.

And nowadays, he kept up his mysterious aura and tended to avoid others unless it was absolutely necessary to be around them. He was afraid of having a too–close friendship with anyone. He did have friends, of course; he had his comrades Sword and Blade, who were a bit silly at times, but always managed to fight for and help their master, especially after he rescued them from Wolfwrath before. He also was friends with his crewmates that worked on his ship, the Halberd, the smart Cappy girl Tiff and her brother Tuff, and had a positive relationship with most of everyone else, but he rarely broke out of his serious nature.

Out of all of the people he's met in modern days, there was one that fascinated him the most, Kirby. Kirby was still just a young kid puffball, but already showed tremendous strengths that he hasn't seen in others. The kid had the power to copy abilities. He could become Ice Kirby, Fire Kirby, Sword Kirby, Ninja Kirby, Cook Kirby, Mike Kirby, and several other forms. He also had a powerful inhale ability that allowed him to use the copy abilities, plus allowed him to eat several foods in a matter of seconds, which contributed to his bottomless pit of a stomach. How could such a small creature devour so much? But the young puffball was a Star Warrior like himself, and he knew that Kirby would grow up to be a strong one, having been the one to finally defeat Nightmare.

The masked swordsman, Meta Knight, chuckled to himself. Kirby was such an innocent young creature, but had so much ahead of him, and didn't even know it. Meta Knight sighed. He wished that he could enjoy life the way Kirby did; he wished that his own life was also carefree and that he didn't have to hide so much. Meta Knight has helped to train Kirby so that he was ready to face the challenges that he would later get involved in. He deep down truly cared for and deeply respected Kirby, regardless of their occasional clashes. He just hoped that Kirby understood that and didn't see him as the unemotional, uncaring type.

Meta Knight's thoughts were interrupted by a pounding on his door. He hopped out of his recliner and slowly opened the door, revealing Escargoon with a basket in his hands. "Escargoon," Meta Knight asked, "what do you want?"

Escargoon handed the basket to Meta Knight as he replied, "I just came to give you this. It's from Kirby."Meta Knight curiously glanced at the basket, which was filled with all sorts of sweet, sugary goodies, then he looked back at Escargoon.

"Why did Kirby want me to have this?" Meta Knight asked.

Escargoon shrugged his shoulders and responded, "I don't know. I wondered the same thing." Meta Knight continued to stare at the basket as his eyes turned green. After a few moments, Escargoon said, "Well have fun with your gift. I'm going to see what his Majesty is up to." With that, Escargoon slithered off in the direction of the throne room, leaving Meta Knight standing in the doorway.

When he was sure Escargoon was out of sight, Meta Knight went back into his room. His eyes changed from an emerald green to a sky blue as he placed the basket on his desk and pulled out a yummy chocolate chip cookie. He raised his mask slightly and took a bite of the chewy treat. He smiled as he thought to himself, _Kirby shares the same respect and care for me as I do for him! _

**

* * *

**

A/N: I hope you enjoyed Chapter 1! Be on the lookout for Chapter 2!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Finally, Chapter 2 of Tragic Takedown is here! All characters in this chapter belong to Nintendo and HAL Laboratory.**

* * *

Tragic Takedown: Chapter 2

Kirby awoke from a horrific, frightening dream. His dream consisted of King Dedede finding a magic potion. He chanted strange, foreign words upon the concoction and afterwards, the potion began to rumble. Suddenly, the glass bottle that contained the potion shattered, and the liquid underwent a peculiar transformation. The concoction stretched and twisted until it took the shape of an enormous, evil-looking being. Finally, the potion revealed itself to be a very familiar, terrifying entity.

"Ha ha, Kirby!" King Dedede exclaimed, "And you thought you were such a big hero!" The newly-reformed evil being cackled as he watched Kirby crouch down and shake with fear. "Foolish Star Warrior! You thought you could get rid of the most powerful being in the universe, Nightmare, the embodiment of all bad dreams? Ha ha ha! That is impossible!" the being shouted with a bone-chilling tone to his already scary voice. Nightmare then pointed at the puffball with a bony, skeleton-like finger. "Now, I shall punish you for going against the ruler of all worlds!" He shrieked coldly. At that, Nightmare summoned a tremendous bolt of lightening that struck against the crown of the poor puffball's body.

"POYOOOOOOOO!" Kirby screamed as his life fled his body, leaving behind a lifeless corpse as Nightmare and King Dedede laughed away.

Kirby was struggling to catch his breath, and he was trembling from such horror and terror that his nightmare had brought him. With a sigh, Kirby hopped out of the small bed that Tokkori and he shared and made his way out of his little house into Cappy Town, wondering if and hoping that Meta Knight enjoyed the treats that he gave him.

* * *

Escargoon slithered his way into Whispy Woods. He was frustrated at always being King Dedede's punching bag. He really liked the big penguin-like king, regardless of the fact that Dedede pounded him constantly with that huge hammer of his, or the fact that the king pestered him by continually calling him names. Escargoon just wished that Dedede would treat him with more respect and was just a tad bit friendlier; a tad bit would be okay with him. Every once in a while, including that day, when his beatings seemed like more than he could handle, Escargoon liked to stroll along, by himself, in the woods.

As the snail traversed through the woods, he took in the splendors of the lush deep greens that adourned the trees and the unique scent of rotting flesh, honey, and smoke mixed together that they gave off…. Escargoon halted. "You know, I've never smelled such a sweet but disgusing scent like this before, and it's very strong, too. That's weird…," he told himself.

He went back to his stroll and looked around at his surroundings as he was doing so. Everything seemed perfectly normal, but he knew something was definitely wrong. What he didn't realize was that far behind him, around the entrance to Whispy's Woods, the trees were slowly decaying from the inside out.

* * *

Kirby finally reached the village of Cappy Town. He caught a glimpse of his friends, Tiff and Tuff, speaking with the town chef, Kawasaki. Upon seeing the pink fellow, Tuff smiled and waved Kirby over. When Kirby joined the group, Chef Kawasaki cheerfully asked the puffball, "Would you like something to eat, Kirby?"

Kirby beamed with delight and happily shouted, "Poyo! Poyo!"

Chef Kawasaki smiled and repied, "I'll take that as a yes! Come on!" With that, the quartet made their way into Kawasaki's restaurant, Kirby poyoing happily while Tiff and Tuff were making repulsed faces at one another behind Chef Kawasaki's back. Upon entering the restaurant, Kawasaki told the three that followed him, "Would eggs, bacon, and orange juice make for a suitable meal?"

Tiff decided to respond for the group, "Yes, that would be fine."

Chef Kawasaki nodded and replied, "Alright, I will go fix your meals. Please take a seat at any table you want. I will make your meals as quick as I can!" So Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby chose to sit at a table close to the entrance of the restaurant, while Kawasaki went into the back of his restaurant, where the kitchen was at, to fix some breakfast. The trio waited patiently at their table and chatted amongst themselves, and about fifteen minutes later, Chef Kawasaki presented them with their meals. "Here you go!" Kawasaki said as he gave each individual their breakfast. "I hope you enjoy your meal!" Afterwards, he went to take the orders of other Cappy Town citizens.

Tiff and Tuff had to literally force their food down their throat and hope to not vomit it up, while Kirby literally inhaled his in one gulp. A couple of minutes later, another trio burst through the entrance to the restaurant. It was the masked and caped swordsman, Meta Knight, and his faithful servants, Sword and Blade. Meta Knight turned to the children and responded with urgency in his tone, "I need to speak with you three; it's important!"

Tuff looked puzzled and questioned, "Why?"

Meta Knight answered seriously, "Please don't ask why; just come with me!" The three children nodded and followed Meta Knight, Sword, and Blade out of the restaurant.

* * *

Escargoon continued to smell the peculiar scent he had been smelling while he was thinking to himself, _Everything appears the same as it usually does. But that strange smell intrigues me… _By that time, he reached the center of the woods and was welcomed by a horrendous sight….

Charred and fallen trees littered the ground, which appeared to be a dusty brown color from dead grass, and the decomposing bodies of poor, helpless Waddle Dees, as well as Bronto Burts, Scarfies, and even Gordos were lying scattered everywhere on the ground. The worst sight; however, was dear old Whispy Woods himself. His bark was burned all over, and several of his branches appeared to be either gnawed off or sawed off. Many of his leaves have fallen away from him, and the apples on him appeared to be tainted, while a thick blanket of rotten apples lined the base of the gigantic tree. Whispy had a very saddened expression upon his face.

Escargoon's face froze with the shock and horror that he was experiencing at that moment. He slowly crept over to where Whispy stood. He cautiously tried to get a response from the tree. "Um… Whispy Woods?" he tried. No response. "Whispy." Still no answer from the tree. "WHISPY!" After his third failed attempt to get Whispy to answer back, Escargoon gave up and turned back in the direction he came. As he turned and started to slither off, Whispy Woods spoke in a whisper, "Escargoon."

Escargoon, not expecting a response from Whispy, froze in his tracks for a moment, then he turned to face Whispy. Whispy warned Escargoon in a miserable tone, "Something bad is happening, Escargoon; something horrible is going on!"

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Chapter 3 is coming soon!**


End file.
